Love
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: BB realize their love for each other. One week before the finale


Disclaimer: Not mine. But why do I have to disclaim it? It's not like I don't want it.

I'm sorry, Frumpolicious, but I stole your first name for this story. You really aren't a creep, you're just strange sometimes.

My best friend Karissa wrote the poem that Booth wrote about Brennan. Karissa wrote the poem for her boyfriend Isaach. I am like Brennan. I envy both of them because they believe there is 'someone' for everyone. I wish I could believe that.

Karissa is about the prettiest, most talented girl you will ever meet. She is also one of the nicest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan was dating a new man named Brent. He was a real creep. That's putting it in a nice way. Booth hated his guts. Was Brennan going to date every other man in D.C. before she looked his way. He knew she didn't love Brent. She wanted to have a baby. That one still shocked him. She wanted him to be the father. That shocked him even more. She said, "Brent doesn't have the symmetrical features like you do. You are a better breeder.". Yeah, thanks Bones. He couldn't donate his sperm. He was too scared in the donation room, and he ran away. Now, he was supposed to have sex with Brennan. He didn't want to be the person that she was cheating on Brent with.

"Bones, I can't sleep with you if you are still dating Brent."

"I'm not. We broke up."

"Really?"

"Yes. So… about the sperm donation."

"You have rules, don't you?"

"Yes, no kissing."

"What? I can't agree to that."

"No kissing on the lips."

"I can't agree to that."

"Why not?"

Instead of answering that question, Booth hugged his Bones. She relaxed into him and sighed softly. She inhaled his scent and sighed again. She couldn't help it. She was powerless against him.

"Bones, I know you."

"And?"

"And I can tell you this isn't what you want." It was going to kill him later that he could've slept with her, but he didn't. He had to look out for what was better for her. He let her go.

"Booth, I've been thinking about this for months. I would know what I want."

"That's just what you think you want right now. I have a son, and let me tell you something. As much as I love Parker, I wish I was married before Rebecca had him. It is hard to raise a kid by yourself."

"You really wish you would have married Rebecca before she had Parker?"

"It's hard to raise children, even with two people. It's even harder with just one."

"I can manage."

"I know you can manage, but you won't be happy."

"Yes I would be Booth. I can just take a stranger's sperm if you don't want to help me."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me."

"Fine. It's not fair how you're bullying me into this."

"I'm not bullying you into this. I already said I can take some stranger's sperm."

"Would you just listen to me for once?"

"No."

He put his knuckle under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Will you please listen to me?"

"Okay. I'll listen. But I'm not changing my mind on this."

"I know you. This is not what can make you happy. If you are really serious about wanting kids, you can adopt."

"That's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"I want to provide the world with a genius once I'm gone."

"What if you had a kid with me and he or she wasn't a genius?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. It's a fifty-fifty shot, Bones. You can never know."

"That's rational."

"Yeah." He was whispering to her now.

"I still would like to try to provide the world a genius." With that she kissed him. It took him all his willpower, but he pulled away.

"I can't do this, Bones."

"Why not?"

"If I do this, I'll regret it the rest of my life."

"Am I not pretty enough?"

"You're absolutely beautiful, Bones."

"Why won't you sleep with me?"

"Oh, Bones. I never said I wouldn't sleep with you. I just don't want to rush things."

"Booth, I don't want to be in a serious relationship."

"Well, then I can't sleep with you. I want to date you. I want to show you the difference between making love and sex."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm scared of falling in love."

"I couldn't hurt you. I couldn't ever leave you."

"That is not true, Booth. Minds change as the circumstances change."

"Yeah, but I love you. I wouldn't leave you."

"You love me?"

"Yes. As a friend and a partner."

"Nothing more?"

"I want to date you first. I want to be able to hug you whenever and wherever I want. I want to be able to kiss you." He had saw that trick coming a mile away. If he said he loved her, she'd get what she wanted.

"Maybe someday, but not this day and time."

"I won't father your child."

"I don't want anyone else's child."

"I'm glad."

"Why would you be glad?"

"I'm glad because I don't want to see you date another man ever again. I want you to date me."

"I don't want to date you."

He put his knuckle under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "You really don't want to date me? Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

"I don't want to date you because everyone I love always leaves me. I couldn't stand it if you left me."

"I won't leave. I promise. Across my heart."

"You can't promise that."

"Bones, I could get killed today, and it would still hurt you like it would if you were dating me."

"That's true."

"Yeah, so why won't you just go on a date with me? It won't be bad, I promise."

"What would we do? We know everything about each other. What could be the point of going on a date?"

"As for what we'd do, I've got a few ideas. You don't know everything about me."

"What don't I know?"

"I know how to play guitar."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll show you sometime."

"Okay. You know everything about me though."

"You didn't keep anything to yourself? You never talk about your life was like before the foster system."

"Life was great. I felt like I had a home. I haven't felt that way since I got in the foster system. I had a family."

"You've never had a family since then?"

"I have a family with you, Booth. You are the only person that has loved me since my parents left me."

As she said this, Booth hugged her again. She hugged him back. She loved the smell of his cologne. It smelled aquatic, and she found it comforting.

"I can't help but love you, Bones. You've seen so much you shouldn't have seen. You never laugh at anything serious I say about my time in the war. You never push, you're just always there to listen. You aren't horrified that I've killed people."

"You killed people to save lives."

"Tell that to the little boy whose father I shot. I'm a monster. How could anyone do that to a kid?"

"Despite the fact that you have hardly any confidence in yourself, you are a good man."

"You shouldn't love me. You could do so much better, Bones. That's why I hate loving you. You deserve better than me."

"I couldn't do better than you. My heart wants you. It beseeches me. It tells me that I need you."

"You're actually listening to your heart?"

"When it comes to you, I've learned it's best to listen to my heart." She was still hugging him, and he went to pull away. She didn't want to let him go, but she did anyway. She hid the fact that she missed his warmth. She needed to turn up the heat in her apartment. Maybe she just needed Booth back in her arms.

"Did you know I also write poetry?"

"You do?"

"Yeah. You want to hear one of the poems I made up about you."

"Yes. Please tell me."

"Do you know that I love you? I probably already told you, but I'm going to keep saying it. There are no lies in these words, not one bit. Your smile keeps me alive. One more reason to keep fighting. I would give you my soul for comfort, even if it leaves me dark and cold. And when I hold you close, I can feel your heart beat fast, and I think to myself I've found that 'someone' at last."

"That's beautiful, Booth. How did you write that?"

"One morning, I woke up and realized this is how I really do feel about you. All I had to do was write it down."

"I wish I was good at that."

"Hey, you can identify bones. I would get upset if you could do everything."

"I think I love you, Booth."

"I love you, Bones." As he said this, he took her back into his arms. She loved how strong he was. Sure, she could probably beat him up if she wanted to. His muscles really showed, though. His chest was really muscular as well. He was more muscular than Sully. In the safety of his arms, she put her head down on his muscular chest. He put his hand on the back of her head. She didn't ever want to leave.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Spread the love man! Review!


End file.
